DigiMotion Sickness
by Emperor of the Animal Kingdom
Summary: When Sora & Mimi each unknowingly recieve a moodulator in the Digital World, things in the Real World get a little crazy for Tai & Matt. Will the girls return to normal? And wil the boys survive the emotional madness? Taiora & Mimato
1. Chapter 1

DigiMotion Sickness

**Yay**! My first fanfiction **EVER**! I'm a little happy with how the whole thing turned out. I already finished this whole story long ago.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Kim Possible. Chompers is the only thing I own.

Chapter 1

We start on the the grounds of Odaiba High. School's over, and before the students leave the campus, Mr. Fujiyama announces tonight's Odaiba Days festival (Yeah, it's parody of Middleton Days), then notices Tai dressed as some samurai (like Ron in a pickle suit) and demanded an explaniation. Tai told him he's dressed as a Red Dragon samurai (yes, that's a D&D idea), and introduces his pet albino brown rat Chompers (got a problem with that?), dressed like Splinter.  
"Mocking our proud warrior heritage, are we?" asked Mr. Fujiyama.  
"Mock the samurai? Never, Mr. F." said Tai.  
"I'm keeping an eye on you, dragon boy." Mr. Fujiyama told him, then left to help the other students with preparations for the floats.

Then comes Sora, dressed as a ninja with the Crest of Love on her mask & belt buckle (Made that up). They know know it's gonna be interestin' but little do they know, it won't be as planned. Just as Tai's about to confess his feeling for & to Sora, her digivice beeps. Sora somehow uses it like Kim's communicator & asks "Who's this?"  
"Sora, you & Tai gotta come to my house now." Izzy responded.  
"What's the sitch, Izzy?" Asked Sora. "Tentomon needs our help right now. But home building help, not defeat some bad guys help. Just come over. Oh, and Tai, bring the furball with you." Izzy replied.  
"Maybe he's on the move." Tai assumed.  
"Then so are we." Replied Sora. Tai tries to remove the fake armor, but to no avail, then Sora comes back and drags Tai to the Izumi residence (Just like Kim dragged Ron in his pickle suit) and Tai said, "Okay, let's let's go."

There's Tentomon now, with a chip planted on his thorax. Its rim was green with a black center, and 8 tiny spikes around it. And it was displayin' a yellow face symbol, a happy one in the form of a laughin' hyena head. He laughin' for some reason. Then he presses the button on his new device, which looked like a digivice, but in also in green. The yellow Laughter symbol changed to a blue Sadness symbol in the shape of a weepin' ape head. Oy, now he's cryin'. He then changes the mood symbol to the red Anger symbol, in the shape of a sabertooth head. Now he's mad!

He growls a bit and shoves rock aside, then slams his, uh, claws into the ground, then removes the chip and says "The mood control's a success. I wonder if Andromon could use my Moodulators. In the meantime, it's time to build my new home." He puts his devices on a piece of bark on a rock. He built the Moodulators? There's no tellin' what could happen!

* * *

Tentomon flew to a clearing where a DigiPort suddenly opened & here came Izzy, and he didn't come alone. Tai, Chompers, & Sora, now in casual wear, are now in the Digital World, along with Matt & Mimi. Seems like Tentomon needs a LOT of human help as well! Joe was takin' a test, Ken & Davis are playin' in the soccer field, Yolei, Cody, Poromon & Upamon came to watch, TK & Kari are preoccupied in the basketball gym, with Patamon & Gatomon watchin' from the sidelines. That means they're the only human help available now. The other digimon are busy with their own tasks, fixing the places that Ken tore up when he was possessed by the darkness. His old home was destroyed when a Dark-ring-wearin' SkullGreymon was around. The humans & rat were glad to help and went right to work.

While Izzy was managin' the loads of lumber for his new treehouse, Matt & Mimi were carryin' Tentomon's posessions & tools, Tai & Sora figurin' which tree can accomodate Tentomon's new treehouse, with Chompers scannin' ahead. The colorless rodent found one that has few leaves, but the right branches. He gives Tai the heads-up, but stumbles across a hole he decides to investigate, but gets his head stuck, and what's worse, he's directly exposed to the sunlight (albinoes are more vulnerable to sun damage)! Tai panics, then runs for the tree & begs Sora to give him a boost, which she did. He climbs up the tree, soon reaches his little pal & pulls him out. Unfortunately, he slips & then falls onto a couple of branches, and before he landed _HARD_, there was a loud _RIP_.

Drawn by the commotion, Izzy, Tentomon, Matt, & Mimi came to see what happened. They're not the only ones to hear the noise. Outta the bushes came... Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon & Palmon! The 4 digimon were happy to see their partners again, but soon Matt, Mimi, Izzy were now starin' at Tai. Tai noticed this and asked

"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Uh, Tai..." Matt responded.  
"This might be an awkward question, but-" Mimi said, before Izzy cut her off when he asked,  
"What happened to your pants?" He was puzzled when Izzy aked him that, looked down, then looked up to see... his pants were snagged by the second branch!  
"Drat," grumbled Tai. "I hate it when that happens." Yet, he's not blushin'.  
"I can't believe you lost your pants, again!" Sora said. Biyomon flew up to retrive Tai's pants and brought them back to Tai, and he thanks her for it.

After Tai put his pants back on, everyone pitched in to help Tentomon with his new home, and 10 minutes later, he's got it. After that, they sat around to take a break & to catch up on good times. Too bad they're unaware of the 2 Moodulators & controller behind Agumon!

Agumon said to Tai, "Man, it must be awkward to lose your pants, Tai."  
Tai told him, "You dunno the half of it, and I don't know why, but that happens to me a lot. Don't ask." The yellowish reptile heeded the message and then asked,  
"So, what going on in the real world now?" So the humans explained everything about the Odaiba Days festival, not noticin' Gomamon payin' 'em a visit. Palmon asked Mimi if they can visit their world again to participate in the festival. The DigiDestined hesitated at first, but considered the idea the Digimon can be associated with costumes, so they agree.

Then Agumon turned only to see Gomamon in his face, which startled him, causin' him to tumble backwards, back to where the Moodulators are! He fell back & landed on the back of his head, which landed on the second Moodulator & the controller, but catapultin' the first (the one Tentomon used on himself for testin'), sendin' it ricochetin' (is this spelled right?) off the trees & rocks until it landed anonomously (is this spelled right?) on the back of Sora's neck. _UH-OH!_ Agumon sat back up, Gomamon apologized for startlin' him, he accepts his apology. Matt caught a glance of a purple, rectangular device and walked to it, picked it up, and asked Tentomon "What it this?"

Tentomon answered "That, my friend, is the Electron Magneto-Accellerator (sound familiar?). It can amplify any electrical device or cybernetic being you hold it up to. I haven't decided what to with it yet."

Gabumon, meanwhile, was standin' in front the second Moodulator & the controller, unwittngly shoved it to his right, then sat down on the bark, launchin' the second Moodulator in the process. No one ever noticed the moodulators, not even the second one that anonomously landed on the back of Mimi's neck. _DOUBLE UH-OH!_ After Gabumon sat on the bark, he tumbled back, then bumped' into Matt, which caused him to unintentionally toss the EMA (Electron Magneto-Accellerator). Izzy saw the EMA comin' at him & snatched it just in time.

The Moodulator, on the hand crashed on Tai's head, causin' him to colapse on Sora. Chompers crawled outta his pocket and decided to render him concious by chompin' into his rump, which worked. Tai got back up moved aside to let Sora up.

"You okay, Sora?" He asked.  
"Me? Oh yeah. Pride? Not so much." she said.  
"Oh wait Sora, you forgot this." Tai replied, pickin' up the moodulator controller instead of her digivice by mistake without even lookin'! Soon after the mess was over, the humans, along with Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, & Gomamon walked to the Digi-Port and returned.

This is gonna get interestin, don't you think?

Love it? Hate it? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While the humans & their partners (& Gomamon) returned to the real world, Tentomon stayed behind to organize inside his new treehouse, but after he got his stuff in the treehouse, he discovered that his EMA isn't with him anymore, and neither are his Moodulators! Wow, this is NOT good! Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence,Tai brought Burger King (Does Japan have that?) for himself & Kari, and since Sora came with him, brought extra for her. Tai (With Chompers on his right shoulder) walked into the kitchen and said,  
"Sora, our Burger King lunch isn't gonna eat itself."

Then in came Sora passin' the Moodulator controller to him, and Tai asked,  
"Whoa, what's this?"  
"Um, thing you picked up? So not my DigiVice." Sora replied. Tai wonders what it could be.  
"Maybe it's some kind of new video game. I wonder what this button does." Tai pressed the button below the screen, unintentionally startin' a whole mess of confusion & craziness! OH NO! Here we go! The Moodulator chips are activated, and Tai doesn't even know it! The one on Sora is displayin' a weepin' ape. Her eyes flashed with blue for 1 milli-second, then she starts cryin' her eyes out like crazy.  
After Sora wept, "I can't believe we lost my digivice.", Tai, Chompers, & Kari (who just came in the kitchen) slowly turned their attention to her. Tai tries to cheer her up when he says,  
"Hey, hey, it's not the end of real & Digital worlds... at least I hope not."

Meanwhile, at the Ishida/Takaishi residence (Matt & TK's home), Mimi's also weepin' due to Moodulator chip on her, though this one's displayin' a weepin' baboon head.  
"But Mimi, we got back to the real world with the EMA unscathed." he told her. Mimi, however, said to him,  
"Yeah, but- but - but- I broke a nail!" (Girls & nails, go figure) Matt said to Mimi,  
"I break mine sometimes, and you don't me crying." But Mimi wept on.

So did Sora with her head on the table, with Chompers tryin' to soothe her, even uttered  
"There, there."  
Then Tai said "We've lost your digivice before, right?"  
Sora replied, "I know. When will the carelessness end?" Then Chompers handed the controller to Tai, which give him an idea.  
Tai said, "You know, maybe a little gameplay oughta cheer you up. Huh? How about it?" But then he unwittingly pressed the button again, setting the girls to angry. Then Sora violently swiped the controller out of his hands, saying  
"I don't wanna play some stupid game! I want my digivice! Let's just go back to the Izumi home so I can tell Izzy that you lost my digivice again!"

She grippled Tai tightly by his shirt, then pulled him along by it. Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, & Kari, shocked by her reaction, followed. At the Ishida home, Mimi violently pinned Matt to the wall by his shirt and threateningly asked  
"You talking to me?" Matt nervously answered to the upset Mimi (The Anger symbol on this Moodulator is displayed as an angry mammoth head.),  
"Look, you're obviously upset about your broken nail."  
"Meaning?" Asked Mimi. Matt replied,  
"That you were... over-reacting?"  
But Mimi went, "Over-reacting? OVER-REACTING? ME?" and hurled Matt across the living room.  
"Fire in the hole!" Mimi shouted as she grabbed Gabumon and fired his Blue Blaster at Matt, and from the noise of it, that's gotta hurt!

Miko, the Kamiyas' house cat, was just walkin' into the kitchen til it came across the controller Sora swiped out of Tai's hands. Oh, boy. She curiously tapped the button at least 5 times, settin' the girls to Happiness, Sadness, Jealousy (in green), Confusion (light purple), then back to Anger. Okay, this is startin' to get a little out of hand!

At Matt & TK's house, Mimi scans the rooms for Matt, who she soon finds behind the couch.  
Then she shouts "There you are!" Matt, scared by her mood swings, crawls for cover, but bumps into a nightstand (The Ishidas/Takaishi's have one o' those, right?). Mimi went on Happy mode, implyin'  
"I am so happy you're not hurt," then switches to Sadness mode weepin'  
"'cause if something happened, I don't know what I'd do." Soon she's already by Matt's left & on Jealousy mode, snappin' at him, "But you would like to know, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?" Soon Matt crawled to the back of the couch, tremblin' in fear (I'd add the thumb-suckin', but I feel it won't do him justice). Now Mimi's on Confusion mode, askin' herself,  
"Hey, what? What was I talking about?" Matt turned to her with fear in his eyes and asked,  
"Did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about? Because I'm scared." Gabumon & Palmon looked at them & each other in confusion.

Meanwhile, Tai, Sora, Kari, & their partners reached & entered the Izumi residence...  
"Sora, I think you seriously jacked my shirt!" Sora, still on Anger mode, threatened,  
"Oh, I am gonna do more than that to you!" Tai, slightly scared by her words, replied,  
"Riigghht... so, where do you suppose your digivice is?" After a flash of yellow, she turned cheery and replied,  
"I have no idea, but I know we can find it!" After a blue eye-flash, she cried, "Unless it's truly gone again." Tai, puzzled by her mood swings, asked  
"Uh, Sora, are you feelin' okay?" Right after a green eye-flash, responds,  
"Why? What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing, nothing. It's just you're acting all... random." Tai told her when her eyes flashed light purple.  
"Random... Are we talking about me?" She asked them (Kari & the digimon are still with them).

A thought popped in Tai's head when he said,  
"Of course! You see, this is what happens when you keep your feelings bottled up."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sora.  
"What I mean is, ever since you lost digivice-" Tai said just before Sora switced back to Anger, yellin'  
"I lost my digivice? I didn't lose anything, Tai!" She then roughly pulls Tai by his shirt again.  
"Hey, hey, that's ripping!" said Tai. After Sora threw Tai at the wall beside Ithe door to Izzy's room, which opened after impact.  
"Oh, hey guys. You know, I've been trying to call you on your digivice, Sora, but there just no response." Izzy told Sora.  
"Tai, you got 'splainin' to do!" She yelled at him.

Back at the Kamiya house, Ms. Kamiya entered the kitchen can saw Miko & the controller, walked up to her, and picked up the Moodulator controller. "Wonder what this is." She mumbled to herself, before she smelled the food in the Burger King bags. She figured Tai got it for himself & his sister, and also for a friend, judging from the third bag. Considerin' she's hungry now, she put the controller aside on the counter and went for one of the bags. Unfortunately, she accidentally pressed the button, which set Sora & Mimi on... LOVE? Oh boy, this is gonna be INSANE! Insanely interesting, that is!

Now that the Moodulators are set on Love, Sora's eyes flashed pink, and the symbol on her changed to a swoonin' swan. While that happened, Tai was blamin' himself for taking the wrong object.  
"I guess I must have taken the wrong thing. It's all my fault." As for Sora... well, as of now, she's actin' all- dare I say it- lovey-dovey... on Tai! This is gonna be juicy (Figuratively speaking)!  
"Wait, that's not true. Tai did his best. It could've happened to anyone, right? says Sora, making eyes at the spiky-haired soccer-boy.  
"Um, sure. Stuff happens when you do good." Izzy replied.  
"See, Tai? Everthing's going to be A-Okay." said Sora, runnin' 2 of her fingers up Tai's upper left arm.  
"Uh, Sora, hey, shirt." Tai said as she also twirled her finger at the shoulder.

"If I could get a tracking link, I should be able activate your digivice's homing system. Hey!" Izzy said, just before Sora closed the door in his face!  
"We better get going." said Sora, walkin' ahead of the others. Tai, still puzzled by her soon-to-be-creepy behavior, he said "Yeeaaahhhh... sure thing." His sister & their partners followed.  
"I'll see you at the Fujieda mall." she said and then giggled & blew a kiss to Tai, startin' to freak him out. With that, she just walked off to the Fujieda mall, with Biymon followin' her. June, Davis's older, but somewhat immature sister, saw Sora acting lovey-dovey on Tai, and said,  
"Some things are just too wierd to even think about." then moved on.  
"Oh man." said Tai, with Chompers, Agumon, Kari & Gatomon in agreement.

Meanwhile... Matt's feeling MUCH better and is makin' a few adjustments the Electron-Magneto Accellerator sayin' to himself,  
"Just a couple more modifications and the EMA will be-" he stopped, gasped & hunkered down when he saw Mimi, not knowin' she too is under the influence of the Moodulator.  
"Mimi! You're not still upset, are you?" he asked the pink-haired teenage girl.  
"Oh no, no, no, I was merely admirin' your Electro-Magneto-whatchamooie." Mimi commented. Matt's response:  
"It's called an Elec-" he stopped when he noticed the way she starin' at him and asked  
"Why're you looking at me that way?" She's flashin' her eyes at him!  
"I never realized how good & deliciously handsome you are" said Mimi as was firmly grippin' matt's face. Matt removed her grip and asked "Um, Mimi, don't you have, uh, anything better to do?" Mimi answered,  
"Why, yes I do." She grabbed Gabumon again, this time to write a message to him on the wall with his Blue Blaster!

When she was done, she blew away the smoke comin' from his mouth, then dropped him. On the wall she blasted was a heart with an arrow & the words MATT + MIMI within the heart shape. She's actin' all lovey-dovey on Matt! Gabumon & Palmon are gettin' freaked out by this unusual behavior. She then starts goin'  
"Rowr, rowr" on Matt, who walked away and said  
"OK. Maybe it's time to test out Tentomon's EMA. Perhaps I can chill things out by supercharging this ordinary air conditioner." He holds it up to device and actiates the EMA, resultin' in a blizard inside the Ishida/Takaishi house (still can't decide on the last name)! Matt was almost frozen, but shrugged it off and says  
"It's excellent! The thing worked much better than I hoped!"  
"Brr, cold weather. Perfect for cuddling." Those words got his attention and he turned to see her with her hair in a ponytail and wearin' a fluffy-rimmed coat.

"Latte?" Mimi aksed as she slid to him, holdin' 2 cups of hot latte.  
Matt then said, "I like latte, but as to the cuddling... Highton View." "  
Why?" asked Mimi as he moved to his chair.  
Matt's answer: "Well, because... um, Because you're freaking me out, that's why!"  
Mimi says "Oh, poor Matt's stressed out from all this hard worky-worky."  
Matt said, "Well, sometimes I do burn the candle, and- ah, little to the left."  
Then Mimi said "Somebody could use a little breaky-poo.  
"Breaky-poo?" asked Matt.  
"Don't mind if I do do." Mimi replied as she pulled Matt along for the ride (figuratively speaking) of his life, followed by their partners. BTW, his parents & brother are away somewhere.

So, how do ya like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tai, Kari & the digimon reached Fujidea mall, where Tai recieved a folded up piece of paper that landed by his feet. He picked it up and opened it to see his name TAI KAMIYA written in pink, cursive letters. Tai gasped and turned to where it came from to see Biyomon, and he started at her, then the bird pointed to the real writer, Sora, who waved her fingers to him. Tai, gettin' freaked out her strange behavior, waved back, and then Chompers & Agumon fainted simultaneously.  
Kari: "Well, this is gonna be one interesting day." Gatomon agrees.

Later... While the digimon stayed behind & hidden to avoid suspicion, Tai & Kari went inside to see how she's doin'. They stopped in front of a Women's Macy's (Japan has that, right?) and to Tai's surprise, Sora showed up & wrapped her arms around him.  
"This is either really good or really bad." Tai said nervously. Soon he calls Kari over.  
"Kari, get over here please!"  
Kari: "OK, what is it?"  
Tai said to her "Sis, do me a favor and get something to pry her off me, because Sora's not letting go! Don't ask, just hurry!"

Kari got the message and went to find a prying tool, which she soon found in the form of a crowbar in Ms. Takaishi's bag, just 12 meters from Tai's location. What luck! She walked hurriedly to her and asked if she can borrow it, and she reluctantly agreed. She promised to give it back when she's done. TK went after her to ask why she need the crowbar, but before Kari can answer, she hears  
"Kari! Did you get a prybar or something 'cause I having a major oxygen crisis right now!" Kari told TK, "That's why!" She ran back to help her brother! And they don't even notice the crowd starin' at 'em.  
Tai even uttered "I think I could taste my spleen, and I don't even know what a spleen is!"

TK asked her why Sora's huggin' him so hard, Kari explained she's been emotionally random lately, and then- Tai shouted  
"KARI! MY BACK CAN SNAP, MY RIBS CAN BREAK, MY EYEBALLS CAN POP OUTTA MY SOCKETS, & MY BRAIN, WHICH I CAN NO LONGER FEEL, CAN RUPTURE ANY SECOND, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLAYING 20 QUESTIONS WITH TK! WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU?" Tai's turnin' purple from Sora's death grip.  
"I'm coming, big brother!" Kari yelled as she charged to pry her hands off him.  
Kari: "Wow, she's very strong!"  
Tai: "I'm aware of that! Just get her off me!" Kari pulled her hands off with all her strength, then Tai begged  
"Hurry up, Kari! At this rate, she'll squeeze out my stomach, my heart, my intestines, and who knows what else!"  
Kari: "Too much information, Tai!" Soon Kari managed to pry Sora's arms off him, so Tai can catch his breath. Kari handed the crowbar back to TK, who took it and went on his way back to his mom.

But soon she slipped up and Tai & Kari were chokin'!  
"Sora, let go, you're choking me!" Kari begged, and Sora released her, but caught Tai again!  
Tai: "Here we go again!" Kari tried to pry the redhead's arms off him, but to no avail.  
Tai complained "Who am I kidding? She'll lemme go by the time I'm dead!" Goodbye, cruel world!" That got her attention, as she suddenly let go, & Tai collapsed on the floor.  
Tai: "Sora, why were squeezin' me like that? What are you, an anaconda?" Sora just stared romantically at him, which made him uncomfortable.  
Tai: "Sora, will you staring at me like that, 'cause that lovesick look is scaring me." Tai then get back up and ... ran out the mall! Kari was surprised by this, but Sora just follwed him casually.

(lower curtain of hearts) Matt & Mimi are in the park, watched by Gabumon & Palmon. The humans are about to pass a cotton candy cart (I'd do a lollipop, but I don't think that'd be right, considerin' they're what, 15, 16 years old.), and Mimi walked ot it, while Matt waited behind. She bought a small blue cotton candy, slid back to him, and shoved it into the rock star's mouth.

(Lower curtain of hearts) Tai (with Chompers on his right shoulder), now in a good, was casually, but suddenly stopped and looked back to Sora, with her back to a wall & twinklin' her crimson eyes at him. Tai ran, skidded to turn right, ran to a nearby trash can, and crouched beside it, only to once again see Sora next to him! Tai then ran off, lookin' back to see if she's followin' him, but when he looked ahead, he saw Sora yet again (How'd she get over there so fast?)! Tai backed away through a double door, but when turned around, he freaked out & screamed at the sight of Sora makin' that lovey-dovey face at him again! He ran back inside, til he took a seat to catch his breath, and wipe some sweat off his forehead, but then saw the tennis-playin' redhead again! He's sittin' on her lap, and what's more, she leanin' her head to him to smooch him, what with her lips extended and all. Tai, still freaked out, ran away again, and when she opened her eyes, she sees Tai left again & frowns for a moment.

(Lower curtain of hearts) Matt & Mimi are now at some outdoor photo booth, as Mimi pulled back the curtain to take some photos. Outta the slot came 4 photos: Of Mimi makin' a funny face & Matt lookin' puzzled, of the twosome laughin' with glee, of Mimi makin' that sly lovey-dovey face at the blond gituar-player, and of Mimi leapin' at him outta the booth.

(Lower curtain of hearts, speed up) At a garage with an almost-ready Godzilla float, Ken, Yolei, TK, Kari, Davis, & Cody, along with Wormmon, Poromon, Patamon, Gatomon, DemiVeemon, & Upamon, were cleanin' up the place when they heard a whisper,  
"Pssst, you guys." Out from the Godzilla float came Tai dressed as a Red Dragon samurai.  
The gang: "Tai?" Tai: "Is the coast clear?" The humans & their digimon partners looked left & right in wonderin'.  
TK: "Clear for what?"

Tai came off the float. Tai: "Sora. She's crushin' on me."  
Kari: "Sora, the girl you've had a crush on since you & she were 8, is crushing, on you?"  
Tai: "Yes, AND SHE'S FREAKIN' ME OUT!"  
Cody: Are you sure you're not misinterpreting big time?"  
Tai: "I dunno. It's not that I haven't thought about this. I mean, who hasn't? It's just that I'm-"  
Davis: "Feelin' canned?"  
Tai: "Oh, how I rue the day I ever chose to participate in the Odaiba Days costume party."  
Kari: "You want my advice?"  
Tai: "Yes, okay, sis."  
Kari: "Lose the armor."  
Tai: "No not yet, and if you see guys see Sora, you didn't see me, OK?"  
Ken: And what if she sees us seein' you?"  
Tai: "What?" He didn't like the sound of that and turned to who's behind him.  
Tai: "Ahhh, Sora!"  
Sora: "Tai, I have a little favor to ask."  
Tai: "Sorry, I was just, uh- leaving!" He ran, and man, that boy can hustle!  
Sora: "He's shy, but so cute."  
Yolei & Kari: "I'd say green & freaked."  
Yolei: "Jinx! You owe me a salad!

R and R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tai was runnin as fast as he can, but Sora just kept up with him, leapin' from wall & wall. Soon he lost her... or so he thought. Sora just landed right in front of him after droppin' outta the celing! And so the chase continues. She flipped ahead of him and stopped him in his tracks.  
Sora: "Now, Tai, a-about that favor."  
Tai: "Look, Sora, I-"  
Sora: "You see, tonight's the Odaiba Daus festival, and I don't have a date."  
Tai: Date? You wanna go to the festival as my date?"  
Sora: Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" Then the athletic redhead smacked lips with him! She actually kissed Kari's brother on the lips! And Tai seems to enjoyin' this, considerin' what he went through! And in came Izzy, sippin' a soda from McDonald's (Doesn't Japan have that, too?).  
Izzy: "Hey, guys, I- oh!" He spat out his soda & fell backwards when he saw Tai & Sora kissin'.

When the 2 lovebirds broke the kiss, Tai fell to the floor, stiff as a board from the kiss.  
Izzy: (stands back up) "Um, bad time to call?" Sora: (giggles) "Guess what the sitch is, Izzy."  
Izzy: I'm- um, just wanted to let you know I got a link on your digivice, and- were you guys just smackin' lips?" Sora raised Tai back upright by pressin' her foot on his like a lever (Tai's still stiff from kiss).  
Sora: "Great, Izzy."  
Tai: "Whatever you say."  
Sora: I'M gonna get ready for tonight. (purrs playfully and walks away)" Izzy' a little freaked by what he just saw.  
Izzy: "Uh, Tai, what's goin' on? This is SO NOT normal! Hello? Hello?" Agumon & Biyomon were shocked by this event too, but at least there ain't much chaos this time. The pink-feathered digimon followed the lovesick Sora home.

Agumon, meanwhile, followed Tai & Chompers. Later... Tai, Chompers, & Agumon (hidin' outside again) at a house. Tai is sittin' on a 3-seat couch, thinkin' hard about that date with Sora.  
Tai: "OK, so Sora & I have been best buds forvever. Maybe dating's the next step.  
(Now he's starin' out the window) I mean, what's not to like about Sora? She's smart, cute, mature-  
(Now he's lyin' on the floor, twirlin' his right index finger on the floor) Dating could be good. You know, the date thing.  
(He's now standin' behind a tall plant) What if it tanks?  
(Right now, he standin' on his head in a meditation postition) This could totally wreck our friendship!  
(Now he's standin' in the middle of the room) No, no! I'm not gonna let that happen. Only 1 thing to do: Break up with Sora!  
(Walks to a guy in his seat) Thanks, man. You've been a great help."  
Mr. Fujiama: "Kamiya, how did you get in my house?"

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World...  
Tentomon: "I was just about to call Andromon, and now I've got no Moodulators to send! What's next?" Soon he hears a beep. He turns to see a Sora's digivice lyin' on the table.  
"What's that digivice doing here? Someone must left it here, but who?" Then somethin' occured to him: The absence of the Moodulators & the controller, Tai's collapse on Sora. He realized he must have taken the Moodulator control by mistake, leavin' her digivice behind!  
Tentomon: "I gotta revisit the real world, give this back to Sora, and get my devices back before things get out of hand! Even though I don't have hands."  
The red bug huried the DigiPort they used to re-enter the real world, but doesn't know the craziness & confusion alreadly happened in Odaiba! Good luck findin' 'em, Tentomon; you're gonna need it! This is about to get VERY interestin' indeed, don't ya think?

Matt & Mimi are sittin' at a table at TGI Friday's (Does Japan have that, too?), still watched carefully by Gabumon & Palmon, who are in the bushses around the parking lot (It's a wonder they heven't been spotted or caused any disturbances while followin' their partners) .  
Mimi: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Matt: "Um, that this Brownie Obsession will go straight to my hips and I'll never fit into a Size 6?"  
Mimi: "No, silly."  
Matt: "Right. Who am I kidding? I'd never fit into 6, anyway."  
Mimi: "I was thinkin' it's time for some fun."  
Matt: "Fun? When you say that, do you mean 'let's go to to fevitval'-type fun or 'Matt goes out" fun?'  
Mimi: "Let's go to the the festival fun."  
Matt: "OK, then that's just where to begin- Odaiba Days."  
Mimi: "Somehow, I think I should say something sarcastic, but I just can't, 'cause you're so cute!"  
Matt: "Uh, yes, well, I get that a lot. After we finish our dessert, I'll get Gabumon & Palmon to tonight's Odaiba Days costume party." Mimi: "And I'll be your date."  
Matt: "Eyes on the prize, Mimi. There's no time for kissy face."  
Mimi: (Pulls the blue-eyed boy by his shirt, then lifts a fist) "I like kissy face!"  
Matt: "Uh, yes, fine, um, fun date it is."  
Mimi: "Yay!"

Tai, Chompers, & Agumon are at the door the Takenouchi residence (Sora's home), with the messy-haired, but still handsome male human tryin' what to say to her. Tai: "Ahem, Sora- No, Sora, we've known each other a long time. We're a great team, but dating could copmplicate things. Uh, I think it's best that we simply stay friends. Easy, huh?" Chompers & Agumon say they don't think so. Tai: Well, it's worth a shot. Here goes nothing." He knocks on the door 3 times. The door was opened by... her parents.

Ms. Toshiko Takenouchi: "Oh, there he is."  
Mr. Haruhiko Takenouchi: "The new beau."  
Tai: "Oh, hey there, Mr & Ms.- (Sora's parents yanked into their humble abode) Hey!" After they close the door (Unknowingly on Agumon), they started talkin' about their reaction to this.  
Mr. Takenouchi: "Oh, we're tickled pink about you & Sora."  
Tai: "We are?"  
Ms. Takenouchi: "But not too pink. It's time to have a fam-to-Tai talk."  
Tai: "It is?"  
Mr. Takenouchi: "We want Sora to be happy."  
Tai: "We do."  
Ms. Takenouchi: If not, it's a one-way trip in a deep-sea submersible."  
Tai: "Ho- how deep?"  
Ms. Takenouchi: "Mariana Trench deep, Tai!"  
Tai: (Gulps hard) "Great. Look, I'll- I'll play this little game until Sora's ready to-"  
Sora: "Hello, baby." Tai & Chompers gasped wide-eyed at Sora, 'cause she's wearin' a black dress that stops at least 4" above her knees, complimented by crimson high-heel strapped shoes, crimson anklets, crimson bracelets (which seem a bit big for her wrists), & small crimson earrings.  
Sora: "I felt like dressing up. You don't mind, do you?" Tai's jaw was hangin', but her mom soon pushed it back up.  
Tai: "No, no, um not at all." Sora pulls him along.  
Ms. Takenouchi: "You kids have fun. And Tai, have Sora home by... 2 hours before 10:00 and counting" Sora takes him out of her house, with Tai displayin' a VERY worried look on his face.

And off to the festival they go! Meanwhile, Tentomon had no luck findin' the EMA, the Moodulators, or Sora. Soon he enters the Odaiba Days festival, while Tai & Sora are on their date, as are Matt & Mimi.

Things are about to heat up...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So everyone's here: Ken & Yolei are datin', as are TK & Kari (age-appropriately), accompanaied by their digimon, Davis & Cody (Davis is dressed as Michelangello & Cody as some Gold dragon Shogun) are at the costume party, & so are the digimon (Except Tentomon), Izzy's playin' a "Knock the bottles" carnival game (Any games the Japanese usually play today you know?), and Joe's currently helpin' his brother Jim with his motorcycle, which had a flat tire AND is stuck in mud (don't ask).

As for Tai & Sora, along with Matt & Mimi, well... Sora's at the dunk booth, and she won by dunking the guy sittin' on that platform above the tank, and for that she won a small red parrot plush as a prize and gives it to Tai.

Sora: "This is where you Boo-Yah."  
Tai: "Yeah, boo-yah. Sora, we need to talk." The 2 humans walk to a nearby bench.  
Sora: "Ok, I'm listening."  
Tai: "OK, we've known each other a long time. We're a great team and-" He unwittingly preessin' the button of the controller in his pocket, changin' the mood from Love to Happy. Sora's eyes yellow flashed right before she laughed.  
Sora: Ha ha! Team! You said 'Team.'."  
Tai: "Ha. Yeah, Earth to Sora: Team is not funny. Being serious here. Dating could complicate things." He unknowingly set the mood to Anger again, causin' her eyes to flash red.  
Sora: "Things should never be complicated."  
Tai: "Well, that's what I thought. That's why I think we should..." He unintentionally set the girls to sad again, hence Sora's eyes flashin'  
Sora: "You're breaking up with me?"  
Tai: "No! Well, yeah, but you know, don't get upset."  
Sora: "Oh, I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! I- oh!" She stood up and ran off, tears floodin' out her eyes.  
Tai: "Sora, no, wait, come back! Your mom's gonna put me in the Mariana Trench! I'm doomed."

Then somethin' fell on his head, and landed by his feet. He looked down to see what it was. It's-  
Tai: "Sora's digivice!" He picked it up just before Tentomon showed up.  
Tai: "Tentomon? What're you doing here?"  
Tentomon: "Never mind that! Now, where's Sora? I gotta give her it back. This was left bheind at my home."  
Tai: "She ran off in tears. Oh, I was wondering where that was."  
Tentomon: "This looks a lot like my Moodulator controller." Tai puled the device he just mentioned.  
Tai: "You mean, this wierd video game?"  
Tentomon grabbed it & said, "This is no game!"  
Tai: "Deep down I knew that."  
Tentomon: "This controls my Moodulators."  
Tai: "Moodulator. Yeah. Um, is that a word I should know?"

Meanwhile, Mimi's cryin' her eyes out, too.  
Matt: "All I said was 'Let's get this started.' uhh, look, I'll look for something to do so we'll have fun. We like fun, right?"  
Mimi: You're leaving me in my time of need!"  
Matt: "No, no, no, no. I'll be right back."  
Mimi: "I'm not gonna forgive you for this! _EVER_!" She ran off in tears, too.  
Matt: "Mimi, come back! Your dad's gonna send me to Antarctica!"

FLASHBACK:  
Mr. Tachikawa: If not, it's a 1-way ticket to the cold."  
Matt: H-how cold?"  
Mr. Tachikawa: "Antarctica cold, Matt!"  
END FLASHBACK Oh, this isn't good! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?

Havin' heard the cryin' from the girls, Agumon & Biyomon left the party and went to Tai, while Gaubmon & Palmon went off to Matt. The digimon meet the boys and asked them where they are. Matt, Gabumon, & Palmon are near the Tai, Chompers, Agumon, & Biyomon but had no idea. Matt, Gabumon & Palmon heard someone comin' in tears and hid in the bush. It was Sora, still with the waterworks (tears) goin'.

Palmon: "Was that Sora?"  
Matt: "Why is she crying too? Has everyone lost it?" Then they heard Tai talkin' to Tentomon.  
Tai: "You mean Sora was under control the whole time?"  
Tentomon: "Exactly. With just a press of this button-" Matt came outta the bushes, followed by Gaumon & Palmon.  
Matt: "Which button?"  
Tai, Agumon, & Biyomon: Matt, Gabumon, Palmon?"  
Matt: "Hey, how'd Tentomon get here?"  
Biyomon: "That's not important."

Matt: "Okay. So, I heard Sora's controlled somehow?"  
Tai: "Under the influence of the Moodulator."  
Matt, Gabumon, Palmon: "Moodulator?"  
Tai: "Don't ask."  
Biyomon: "OK, so what do we do?" The blue-eyed rock star got an idea.  
Matt: "How 'bout overloading it?"  
Tentomon: "How?"  
Matt: "With this." He pulled the EMA.  
Tentomon: "The Electron-Magneto Accellerator! I wondered where that was."  
Matt: "Yeah, sorry I forgot to give it back. Just give me the controller. I'll supercharge it so much that it's bound to short out." Tentomon: "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
Tai: "I'm afraid I'm with Tentomon on this one. I'm feelin' some BAD vibes comin' on."  
Matt: "C'mon. It's just gotta work!" He suddenly grabbed the Moodulator controller & laid the EMA on top of it, which got Tai & Tentomon reachin' out for it, settin' Sora & Mimi to Anger, Happy, & back to Anger in the process. Sora & Mimi are practically floodin' their eyes out!

Then they changed to Anger, growlin', then to Happy, laughin cheerfully, then back to Anger. Somehow the supercharged Modulators changed the Anger symbol the chips displayed. The 1st chip on Sora: The Anger symbol changed from Sabertooth head, -static- to a furious T-rex head! The one on Mimi: the symbol on her Moodulator changed from an angry mammoth to- static- a furious Triceratops! The girls' anger **HAS BEEN SUPERCHARGED**! This can't get any worse!

Tentomon: "It's going to overload!" By the time Tentomon got it back, it's too late.  
Tentomon: "The circuits have been fried!"  
Tai: "So, that means Sora's back to normal, right? Please tell me Sora's back to normal!"  
Tentomon: "I'm afraid your friend has been locked into an irrevresible freny of rage."  
Tai:" Dude, what'd I just say?" I spoke too soon... **IT JUST GOT WORSE**!

An irreversible frenzy of rage? I don't like the sound of that! I dunno about you, but this is **SO** gonna get ugly!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force, Silent Hill, or Transformers. Period.

* * *

Outta the crowd came Sora, now with the rage of a mother T-rex!  
Tentomon: "So, I hope she's not angry with anybody, 'cause -hwoo!- that'd be bad." Tai, Chompers, Agumon, & Biyomon took a sec to figure that out, then suddenly realized she IS furious with someone: Tai! The rat, dinosaur, & bird turned to Tai then the quartet gasped at the realiztion.  
Sora: Nobody dumps Sora "Possible" Takenouchi!"  
Tai: "Breaking up is SO not easy!" Tai (With the rat back in his pocket) then ran for his life, with the T-rex-tempered Sora in aggressive pursuit! Agumon & Biyomon also just figured that Moodulator's the reason for her odd behavior and is still on the back of her neck, then they followed suit.  
Agumon & Biyomon: "We're comin' to rescue you, Tai!"

Matt: "Wow, a scorned woman. To a villan, that's the perfect weapon."  
Tentomon: "Yeah, especially if anyone else finds out about it, which leaves us with 1 question."  
Gabumon: "Yeah, what's that, Tentomon?"  
Tentomon: "If Sora's wearing Moodulator #1, then where is the 2nd one?"  
Matt, Gabumon, & Palmon: "The second one?"  
Matt: "Uh-oh!" Matt now realized Mimi's strange behavior was because of the Moodulator, and now she's on furious mode because of himself. He suddenly turned the crowd to his right, and out that crowd came Mimi, now with the fury of a rampagin' Triceratops!  
Mimi: "Matt Ishida!" Matt backs away.  
Mimi: "Nobody dumps Mimi Tachikawa!"  
Matt: "But I wasn't gonna break up with you, honest!" Mimi diapproved, and charged right after him! Run, Matt! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Gabumon & Palmon realized the same thing Agumon & Biyomon figured and went after them, followed by Tentomon.

Tai went behind a cotton candy cart in hope of at least protection from Sora's wrath.  
Tai: "Sora, chill. It's me, Tai."  
Sora: "Chill? Tai "Stoppable" Heartbreaker!" She tossed the cart aside with ease!  
Tai: Aahhh! No! Kamiya! My last name's Kamiya!" He then ran for his life!  
Tai: "Bad night,-"  
Matt: "bad night,-  
Tai & Matt: "bad night, VERY BAD NIGHT!" They ran right past each other, as did Sora & Mimi.  
Sora: "MEN!"  
Mimi: "Oh, yeah!" Tai soon went on a Gundam float, opened a hatch, and went inside it. He crawled to back of the float, only to see Matt here too.  
Matt: "Find you own hiding place!"  
Tai: Yeah right, like you call dibs."  
Matt: "I am now. Dibs. So there!" Tai: "Well I'm calling double dibs."  
Matt: "You may have won this round with your superior dib-calling, but that won't save us from them!" Just then, Sora RIPPED the hatch open & threw it away, then growled angrily at Tai.  
Tai & Matt: "AAAHHHHH!"  
The boys made a hasty exit outta the float, but Sora still chased Tai while Mimi spotted Matt and chased him, followed by their respective partners. Throughout the city, that is! Tai made a dash into the Odaiba Days carnival with Sora close behind! This could SO get ugly! Good luck survivin' your double-date, boys! Because you're gonna need it! And there's a LOT more chaos in store from the girls!

Tai is in DEEP trouble, especially if & when Ms. Takenouchi finds out. Sora's not far behind, and luckily for Tai, neither are Agumon & Biyomon. He ran past 2 guys (JT's dressed like James Sunderland, Cash dressed like Pyramid-Head, from Silent Hill 2; must preppin' for a Silent Hill convention or somethin'), then before continued his dash for safety, he told the guys to tell a wrathful redhead in a black dress who comes their way he went inside a funhouse before he saw her, hustlin' for dear life. Soon the redhead Tai described shows her face & turned her attention to them & asked them if they saw a spiky-haired boy with a white rat in his pocket come by. They didn't answer 'cause they trembled in fear of her, and I don't blame them! Angry, she grabbed Cash, pulled him to her face, asked him threateningly  
"Which way... **DID HE GO?" **  
Cash: "He went that way! I swear!" What a rat (pardon the pun)! Before she continued, she grabbed the great knife from the Pyramid-Head guy and ran after him.

Then Agumon & Biyomon passed them hastily.  
Agumon: "Sora, please don't do this!"  
Biyomon: "This has to stop, Sora!"  
JT: "Was that a talking orange dinosaur & talking pink bird?"  
Cash: "Yeah."  
JT: "Does the girl even know that blade's fake?"  
Tai stopped briefly to catch his breath, until he heard screamin' and turned to Sora swingin' a fake great knife at him! Tai, terrified by the sight, hustles some more! Davis (now in casual wear) & Izzy heard the screams of terror and saw Tai, then vice-versa.  
Tai: "Izzy, Davis, I'm so glad I found you! You gotta help me! Sora's trying to hurt me! Oh, and Tentomon's here. **_AHH! HERE SHE COMES!_**" Tai hustled even more, with Sora followin' him, followed by Agumon & Biyomon.  
Davis: "Dude, what's gotten into Sora?"  
Izzy: "I don't know, but we gotta stop her!" And so Izzy, Davis & DemiVeemon join the chase. Tai ran to & entered the House of Mirrors, hopin' to lose her briefly. Too bad Sora saw him goin' inside and started to force her way in!  
Guy in line: "Hey you can't just barge in!" Sora grabs him.  
Sora: "Can it!" She then throws him and starts breakin' the mirrors to reach Tai, who in desperation managed to get halfway through. By the time he got out, Sora got _VERY_ close to him! He ran & ran till he can't see her among the crowd & stands, givin' him time to find a hidin' spot, which he found in the form of a brick wall. He hid behind it and caught his breath until... **_BAM!_** Sora slams the fake great knife into the wall, hopin' to impale him! She tries again & again & again! Tai managed to dodge the blade, but is trapped. Things just aren't lookin' up for Tai, is it? What can he do? (Oh, and JT & Cash- I chose their teen selves from Ben 10: Alien Force, in case you're wonderin')

Tai's mighty close to bein' impaled by that plastic great knife!  
Tai: "I can't believe my girlfriend's tryin' to cleave & shish-kabob me, Pyramid-Head style! This is Odaiba, not Silent Hill!" Suddenly the fake blade broke, so Sora cast it aside, then raised her fists and started to pound into the wall, tryin' to crush him instead! Tai, terrified by the fact the brick wall's startin' to budge a bit, decided to go for broke and made a mad dash for safety, but Sora spotted him and chased him out the carnival and into the city, followed by Agumon, Biyomon, Izzy, Davis & DemiVeemon (Who just digivolved to Veemon). Then came Matt, who went into the carnival himself, hopin' to hide from Mimi, who's still chasin' him, followed by Gabumon, Palmon, & Tentomon. Tentomon then noticed Izzy and decides wether to follow Matt & Mimi or follow Izzy to help stop Sora. Considerin' he could need to digivolve just in case, he went after Izzy and the gang.

5 minutes later... Tai hurriedly entered some bar, then went to one of the bar seats, then raises his shoulders, lowers his head, and tells those around him  
"Pretend I'm not here." Then Sora bursted in, walkin' slowly into the bar, lookin' for Tai, who she just passed. What they didn't know was Tai's parents are here & so is Duane, Sora's cousin.  
Duane: "Why is Tai so afraid of her?"  
Mr. Susumu Kamiya: "Dunno."  
Ms. Yuuko Kamiya: "And what upset your cousin so bad?"  
Duane: "Search me." While Sora wasn't lookin', Tai slowly snuck on tippy-toe back to the door. Unfortunately, he was given away by his mother.  
Ms. Kamiya: "Hey, where are you going?" That stopped him in his tracks. Sora heard the question and quick-turned to see Tai, despite not seein' his whole face, and went for him.  
Sora: "There you are!"  
Tai: "Wait!" That stopped her, for a moment.  
Tai: "Can't we just forget about it & put it behind us?" Sora disapproved and attacked him, but Tai dodged her & her fists slammed onto a table, breakin' it!

Mr. Kamiya: "Did she just attack our son?"  
Ms. Kamiya: "Oh yeah. What did he do to get her so angry?" Tai bolted for the door.  
Tai: "I'll take that as big, violent no!" He opened the door, fumbled with the lock, and ran outside, lockin' Sora in.  
Everyone inside the bar: "Did he just lock the door?" Sora grabbed the doorknob, and yanked at it until she **_RIPPED THE DOOR OFF ITS HINGES!_** It shocked everyone who saw this. She stormed out, lookin' for the Tai.  
Sora: "Where are you, coward? I know you're here somewhere! Show yourself!" Tai hid behind the car, but looked up to 2 teens starin' at him. It's Sam & Mikela (From the 2007 Transformers movie) in a yellow Camero.  
Tai: "Ignore me. Forget you ever saw me." They heeded his words and then moved on. Wonder what the Kamiyas & Duane are doin' here. Will Sora find him and hurt him, or worse?

* * *

Hope ya like it. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

He's hopin' the chip would short out and end the rampage already. Unfortunately, no such luck, especially as Sora spots one small detail: a portion of his hair exposed just above the the bottom of the car's window. Then she does the unthinkable: She grabs bottom of the car's side and starts to lift it!  
Tai: "Please short out, please short out, you stupid Moodulator, please short ou- uh-oh." The noticed Car startin' to go up, and realizes Sora's liftin' it and bolted to the other side of the street. By the time he got there, Sora already has the car above her head! She abnomrally strong gal stomped a few steps onto the road and stopped, still focusin' on Tai.

Tai: "Sora, you're not yourself! It's that stupid Moodulator!" Tai then reads somethin' in her eyes & face, and didn't like what he figured.  
Tai: "Sora, no, don't- I know what you're thinkin'- **_DON'T DO IT, SORA!_**" But Sora did what he begged her not to do anyway: She **TOSSED A CAR AT HIM**!  
Tai: "**_AAAHHHH!_**" He ran to the sidewalk, dodgin' the car, which crashed into a blue van!  
Mr. Kamiya: "Did Sora just hurl a car at Tai?"  
Duane: "Yes. Yes, she did. Uh, was that your car?"  
Ms. Kamiya: "Yes. Yes it was. And was that your van?"  
Duane: "That was." Tai came up from behind another car to see the damage she just did, and didn't like one bit (come to think of it, who would?)  
Tai: "I really hope my parents & Duane have insurance to cover this." Tai then turned to a more serious problem on his hands: Sora took a **DEEP** breath and then **SCREAMED HER HEAD OFF** (Emotional background: Black T-rex silouette on a red backgroud with burnin' red eyes to express her rage.)!

She screamed so loud all the glass around her shattered! Wow, that's gotta rough on her throat, and her vocal cords, for that matter! She then flipped toward Tai, scarin' him into runnin, again.  
Tai: "Ahhh! Sora's on the rampage again!" Sora landed on the opposite sidewalk, she immediately chased him!  
Sora: "_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU, TAI "STOPPABLE" HEARTBREAKER!**_"  
Tai: "I told you, my last name's Kamiya!" Tai's parents & Sora's cousin were shocked by what Sora said to Tai, and ran after them, but before they cross the road, they see Biyomon & Agumon goin' the direction their partners are goin'.  
Biyomon: "Sora, you gotta stop this madness!"  
Agumon: "Please, before someone gets hurt, namely yourself!"  
Ms. Kamiya: "Follow the bird & the dinosaur! I can't believe I just said that!" And so his parents & her cousin join the chase, followed by Izzy, Tentomon, Davis, & Veemon.

They all turned left at that sidewalk corner. Then came Matt, who just came to the carner and turned left, but stopped because her fist crashed into the wall. He went the other way, but was blocked by her other fist. He tried to espape under her left arm, but her left foot kicked into the wall, then he saw Mimi rear her head back & tried to headbutt him, but headbutted the wall instead! Wow, she's got one hard head! Matt managed to esacpe, but Mimi freed herself (With a little effort) and chased him. Matt went on the road and behind a motorcycle, but Mimi caught up and picked up the motorcycle, which she used as a club on Matt! After a few misses, she rips off the front piece, and the front wheel, she pointed it at him, attemptin' to skewer him! He ran for his life to the opposite sidewalk. Oh, boy. This is startin' to get turn ugly, don't ya think?

When Mimi chased Matt, she was followed by Gabumon & Palmon.  
Palmon: "Mimi,you gotta snap out of it!"  
Gabuon: "Look what you're doing!" Joe & Jim Kido, Cody, & Upamon saw the whole thing.  
Cody: "Jim, was that your motorcycle?"  
Jim: "It was." Joe: "Follow Gabumon & Palmon! Something's not right with Mimi!" And so the Kidos, Cody & Upamon (Who just digivolved to Armadillomon) joined this chase.  
Matt: "I don't know what I fear more, the fury of that pink-haired be-she-moth, or her dad shipping me to Antarctica! Help!" After Matt crossed the road, Mimi got nudged by a news van (The names of those 3 in the van esacpe me, but I recall lady, a somewhat portly guy with thick lips, & the dude with the cap & glasses), and when that happened, she gored it and flipped it over, then resumed her chase!

Palmon, bein' the dogooder she is, must save these 3 people.  
Palmon: "Gabumon, you try to stop Mimi. I'll save the humans in the van."  
Gabumon: "I'm on it!" He went on ahead.  
"Palmon, warp-digivolve to... Rosemon!"  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
Rosemon: "Thorn Whip!" She uses her whip as a lasso to pull the van back, catches it, and gently puts it back on the road. Rosemon: "You guys OK in there?" The trio was stunned to see a plant-lady standin' in front of 'em, so they said nothin'.  
Rosemon: "I'll take that as yes."  
With that, she followed MetalGarurumon, followed by Cody ridin' the balled-up Armadillomon (Like the log rollers in Canada), then Joe & Jim. As for MetalGarurumon, he put himself in Mimi's path, but the attempt to even slow her down backfired, as she smacked him into the wall with the motorcycle handlebars!  
MetalGarurumon: "Ahh! That's gotta leave a mark." Still determined, he shrugged off the blow and continued to chase Mimi, as did Rosemon, Jim, Joe, Cody, & Armadillomon.

Mimi held the the motorcycle part like a javelin, took aim,and threw it right at Matt! Matt saw it, dodged it just in time, but Mimi didn't like what just occured, and let out furious bellow (Emotional backbround: Black Triceratops silouette against red background with burnin' red eyes to express her fury)! Her scream didn't shatter all the glass around her like Sora's did, but all that glass in her vicinity cracked. She then charged him threehorn-style, tryin' to headbutt Matt again, only to miss him and crash right into the wall! BAM! Matt ran as fast as he can, but she's gainin' on him! Still followin' 'em are MetalGarurumon, Rosemon, Joe, Jim, Cody, Armadillomon, and now Gomamon, who somehow managed find them & keep pace with 'em.

-  
Mimi has one hard head, but after blows like that, she could get a concussion doin' that, plus her vocal cords could hurt a bit from the bellow. Oh, and as for how Palmon recieved her power to digivolve to Mega, let's say she and the other Digimon recieved some Digi-Cores.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **Disclaimer**: I do not own American Dragon or Proud Family. Got it?

No doubt about it: This is gettin' _CRAZY_, man! Now let's see how Tai's doin' thus far.

10 minutes later...  
Tai: "**_AAAHHHH!_**" He hustled like crazy across the street, passin' the news van used by Charlie (the guy with the bandana), Jeramiah (the big guy with thick lips, that's drivin') & Sakurada (brown-haired gal), who watched him go.  
Tai: "_**I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORSE, FACIN' THE WRATH OF THAT RAMPAGING REDHEAD SHE-HULK OR HER MOM SENDING ME TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! AAAHHHH!**_"  
Charlie: "Who's he running from?"  
Sakurada: "I dunno. Let's follow him." Jeremaiah was just about to make turn when he bumped somethin'.. or rather someone! It's Sora, and she just got back on her feet, and boy, is she angry!  
Sora: "_Hey_!" She took 4 stomps toward the van. Sora: "_**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, YOU DODO-BRAIN!**_"

Jerimaiah, insulted by what she just called him, did the worst thing possible: He insulted her back!  
Jeremaiah: "Dodo-brain? Hey, you should watch where **YOU'RE** goin' next time, ya stupid redhead!"  
Oh, bad move, Jeremaiah, bad move! (Echo "Stupid redhead" and zoom in on Sora's eyes 3 times) Sora, provoked by the insult, roared her head off, then raised her fists, and slammed down onto the hood, ape style! She then grabbed the fender (If that's what it's called) of the van, and flipped it over & past her head with all her might, crushin' the roof! Luckily, the news trio were buckled up. Then Sora grabbed the fender and threw it into the air!

Charlie, Jerimaiah, & Sakurada: "_**AAHHH!**_"  
Sakurada: "_**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**_"  
Charlie: "_**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**_" After that, Sora grabbed a sign post and ripped it out of the sidewalk, then resumed her chase! Agumon & Biyomon were shocked to see this.  
Biyomon: "Agumon, you try to stop my partner, I'll take care of the van."  
Agumon "Right!"  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to... WarGreymon!" While WarGreymon flew ahead, Phoenixmon flapped her wings to slow the van down down a little. Then she quickly & delicately grasped it in her right talons, then gently put the van back on the road.

Now she's off to end her rampage on Tai. WarGreymon didn't have much success. Despite his size, weight, & armor, Sora swung the sign post so hard that she smacked the anthro-dinosaur into the wall!  
WarGreymon: "**OUCH!** That girl's stronger than she looks!" Despite the blow Sora dealt to him, WarGreymon was determined to stop Sora & save Tai. And after them they go: WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, Tentomon, Izzy, Davis, Veemon, the Kamiyas, & Duane. Sora's gainin' on Tai fast!  
Sora: "_**HOLD STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU, YOU OSCAR PROUD WANNABE!**_" Tai: "_**MAMA!**_" Sora got close enough to smash him, but he turned quick and bolted left, so Sora smacked the sign post so hard onto the sidewalk she wrecked it beyond use as bludgeonin' weapon, so she cast it aside, and still chased him throughout the city!

4 minutes later... Tai ran into a small alley, while Matt to the doors of what seems to be an authentic feudal castle of sorts. Sora followed Tai, and Mimi followed Matt, each girl starin' her respective boyfriend down. Then Sora glimpsed somethin' to her left, then smacked her fist into the glass next to her, grabbed what glimpsed, and pulled out... a chainsaw? _OH NO_!

Mimi, meanwhile, grabbed what seemed to be... an ax from the hands of some wax figurine? DOUBLE OH NO! And the ax looks very real, she tried it out by choppin' the wax figurine down! It **IS** real! What kind of idiot keeps somethin' that dangerous?  
Sora: "It's time to cut to the chase, Tai, and I do mean cut!"  
Mimi: "I think it's time to take more than your haircut far off the top!"  
Tai & Matt: "Oh, boy."

Agumon & Gabumon: "I hope we're not too late. Oh no!"  
Biyomon & Palmon: "She can't be serious!"  
Tai & Matt: "I really, really don't like the look & sound of that." Sora activated the chainsaw, while Mimi held the ax back, ready to hack their boyfriends down! This terrified Tai & Matt severely, and they hustled yet again, and boy can they hustle!  
Tai & Matt: "_**I'M OUTTA HERE!**_" And after them the girls went, followed by the digimon & humans still in pursuit of 'em.

Soon the boys ran past a few table where TK, Kari, Ken, & Yolei, & their digimon partners were.  
Tai: "_**KARI! SIS, YOU GOTTA HELP ME! SORA'S GONE BLOODTHIRSTY & SHE TRYIN' TO SLICE & DICE ME BRUTALLY!**_" Then came Sora, screamin' her head off, chainsaw in hand!  
TK: "Was that Sora with a chainsaw?"  
Kari: "Afraid so." Then came Matt, runnin' the other way, away from Mimi.  
Matt: "_**TK! BRO, YOU GOTTA HELP ME! MIMI'S GONE BERSERK AND SHE'S TRYIN' TO HACK ME TO PIECES!**_" Then Mimi came by, ready to swing the ax on him!  
Mimi: "_**I'll HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS, MATT HEARTBREAKER!**_"  
Matt: Ishida! My last name's Ishida!"  
Kari: "Was Mimi carrying an ax?"  
TK: "Unfortunately, yes."

After the 2 couples came their digimon.  
Biyomon: "Sora, we beg of you, hold it right there, halt!"  
Agumon: "Stop, desist!"  
Agumon & Biyomon: "**_REFRAIN, ABSTAIN!_**"  
Palmon: "Please Mimi, calm down!"  
Gabumon: "You gotta cease what you're doing!"  
TK & Kari: "_**I GOTTA SAVE MY BROTHER!**_" And now _THEY_ join the the chases. Kari & Gatomon go after Sora to save Tai, Yolei & Poromon (Who just digivolved to Hawkmon) went along to help. TK & Patamon went after Mimi, followed by Ken & Minomon (Who just digivolved to Wormmon).  
Mimi: "_**STOP MOVING MATT, SO I CAN CHOP YOU DOWN, YOU FELIX BOULEVARDEZ WANNABE!"**_  
Matt: "_**PAPI!" **_Agumon, Biyomon, Gaubumon & Palmon must've de-digivolved already. It's bad enough that Sora & Mimi are on rage mode, but now Sora has a chainsaw & Mimi has an ax? This could get hideous! Is this a nightmare or what?

It's absolutely **INSANE**! Now let's cut to the chase- metaphorically speakin', of course.

The boys dashed past each other and a car beside 'em. In it are a jock & a coach: Brad Morton (From American Dragon Jake Long) & Coach Collins (From The Proud Family), both American exchange student & teacher, respectively.  
Collins: "Who do you suppose those guys runnin' from?"  
Brad: "Beats me, coach." Then came the girls. They saw the girls & decided to step out & greet 'em, oblivious to the danger they still pose. The football jock sets his sights on the strawberry-blond.  
Brad: "Hey there, pinky." That got Mimi's attention, for now.  
Coach Collins, on the other hand, focused on the redhead.  
Brad: "Hi there, red." He got Sora's attention, for now.  
Sora: "What do you want?"  
Collins: "Uh, what's with the chainsaw? You tryin' to cut somethin'?"  
Brad: "Hey, what are you doin' with that ax? You could hurt someone with that, pinky."  
Mimi: That's the idea, blondie! And the name is Mimi, not Pinky! Now back off!"  
Sora: "Correction: I'm tryin' to cut someone!"  
Collins: "With a chainsaw? Ha! That thing's bulky and requires a man's strength."  
Sora: "Oh, yeah? Well, I should let you know that I'm an excellent tennis player, so scram!" Then Coach Collins did the wosrt thing possible: He spat out (figuratively) a gender-related insult!

Collins: "Tennis? You? Ha! You're a girl, and a girl's throw is so wimpy, she couldn't the wide side of a barn!"  
Brad: "Or what? You'll scare me with your flimsy nails?" **_BAD_** move, guys! A few sparks flew from the Mood chips, and here's what's worse: the changed their Anger symbol again! The symbol on Mood chip#1 changed from a T-rex to -static- a rage-frenzied Spinosaurus, and on #2, from Triceratops to -static- an angered Velociraptor! They're **_WAY_** ticked off now! Their rage has been further enhanced!

Sora: "_**WIMPY?"  
**_Mimi: "_**FLIMSY?**_"  
Sora put the chainsaw aside to take her rage out on Coach Collins, just as Mimi dropped the ax to take her fury out on Brad. The girls let out a roar so loud all glass within 30' shattered! Sora's emotional background: Black Spinosaurus siluette on red background with burin' red eyes. Same description on the Velociraptor expessin' Mimi. The coach & his jock ran back to the car. Sora rammed her fist into the fender, while Mimi scratched the side deeply. Sora tore off the hood and yanked the motor out, then threw it into the car! They dodged it, but then Mimi overturned it & kicked it hard enough to flip back up, then Sora grabbed the front end and tossed it hard as she can!  
Collins & Brad: "_**AAAHHHH!**_"  
Brad: "I can't belive they totaled our ride!"  
Collins: "Don't worry, I've saved us loads of money by switchin' to Geico!"  
Brad: "Good move- _**IF WE LIVE!**_"

-  
Oh my, Toshiko, there's a lot of rage in your daughter! I'd **REALLY** hate to be Yuuko's son right now! This is intense, I tell ya! But the chaos doesn't end there!  
On no, they made it 2X worse! Oh, Tai & Matt are **SO** in for it now! Will they survive their rampage? Will the girls revert to normal? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, or Yu-Gi-Oh itself. Capice (is this spelled right?)?

Sora & Mimi, now with the full rage & fury of a Spinosaurus & Velociraptor (respectively), went back to their tools of agony (I'd say pain, but now that's too mild an understatement). Sora grabbed the Ajax chainsaw & rerevved it up, while Mimi picked up the ax. Then Sora resumed her savage pursuit of Tai, roarin' her head off & grindin' the "teeth" of the chainsaw along the sidewalk & road, sharpenin' the edge to the point of cuttin' steel like butter!  
Biyomon, Agumon, & Kari: "_**SORA'S OFFICIALLY GONE OFF THE DEEP END!**_" They're **VERY** terrified to Sora like this, and so chased her in desparation to save Tai.

Mimi, on the other hand,resumed her vicious chase after Matt, screamin' her head off & sharpenin' the blade of the ax along the sidewalk to the point of cleavin' a man's head like pudding!  
Palmon, Gabumon, & TK: "_**MIMI'S OFFICIALLY GONE OVERBOARD!**_" They went after her in hopes of savin' Matt. Meanwhile, the boys were back in the carnival, meters & meters ahead of their girlfriends (and each other), catchin' their breath when they heard some disturbance behind 'em. What- or who- could it be? I dunno 'bout you, but the girls have lost it big time! I feel bad for the boys right now, don't you?

Tai's location: the wrecked house of mirrors & swingin' boat. & Matt's location: the bumper cars & ferris wheel. Tai saw 2 guys run in aboslute fear in into carnival.  
Rex Raptor: "_**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THAT CHICK IN THE BLACK DRESS IS DANGEROUS! SHE COULD MAKE ME EXTINCT!**_"  
Weevil Underwood: "_**EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! THE REDHEAD HAS A CHAINSAW! I DON'T WANNA BE EXTERMINATED!**_"  
Tai: "Black dress? Redhead? Chainsaw?"  
Meanwhile... Matt saw a couple run for the hills (figuratively).  
Joey Wheeler: "_**DAT PINK-OBSESSED LADY'S GONE BESERK!**_"  
Mai Valentine: "_**SHE'S GOT AN AX! RUN FAR AWAY!**_"  
Matt: "Pink-obsessed? An ax?"  
Tai & Matt: "Oh, no!"

And in came the girls fittin' the decriptions: Sora & Mimi! The boys tried to sneak away, but to no avail. They scanned the area visually 'til Sora spotted her target: Tai! Mimi saw her target: Matt!  
Tai & Matt: "Uh oh!" They bolted like mad, followed by their respective rampagin' girlfriends! Tai crawled under a bench, and ran for dear life!  
Tai: "_**SORA, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HALT!**_" Sora just chopped the bench in half, plowed through, and started lashin' the chainsaw wildly at him!  
Tai: "_**STOP, DESIST! REFRAIN! ABSTAIN!**_" Sora was just gainin' on him, passin' the entrance/exit back into the city! This is extremely intense! I'd **SO** hate to be Tai right now!

This is **INSANE**! Now let's resume the sitch at hand, shall we? Sora was followed by Agumon, Biyomon, Kari, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, their digimon, Tai's parents & Sora's cousin, _HOPIN'_ they'd save Tai in time.  
Kari; "_**SORA, PLEASE DON'T MUTILATE MY BROTHER!**_"  
Yolei: "_**DON'T KILL HIM, SORA! PLEASE, WE'RE BEGGING YOU!**_"  
Ms. Kamiya: "I feel like I'm livin' the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"  
Mr. Kamiya: "I just hope we stop Sora & save Tai from a savage demise!"

15 seconds later... Tai huslted like he's never hustled before, makin' a quick turn at a sidewalk corner, but Sora's still within a few feet of maulin' him!  
Tai: "_**YOU GUYS GOTTA HURRY! HER AIM IS GETTIN' BETTER! A LOT BETTER!**_" Sora made a quick turn after him, choppin' a signpost, a few outdoor restaurant tables, & a car roof in the process! Even the police were too terrified to approach, much less try & restrain her!

As for Matt, weelll... He was _**HUSTLIN'**_ for dear life, but still within a few meters from death by Mimi's ax-swingin'! Mimi was chasin' after him & hoppin' from car roof to car roof raptor-style, choppin' a few cars in the process! Then they passed a sidewalk corner. Matt: "_**GUYS, HURRY UP! HER AIM'S IMPROVIN'!**_" Mimi gained on 'im, choppin' a signpost, a car door, & a bench in the process! TK, Ken, Cody, Joe, their digimon, & Jim followed. Man, this is enough to make the headlines on TV & newspaper!

15 seconds later... The boys've runnin' for a long time, which had been their savin' grace thus far, but now it's about to do 'em in... They come to what apears to be a vacant road section. The sound of Sora & Mimi roarin' their heads off echoed in the air, but the sight of their approachin' shadows struck terror into Tai & Matt's hearts. And 'yknow what's worse? They're now trapped like mice! The cats (Sora & Mimi) now have 'em where they want 'em! Tai faced Sora & Matt faced Mimi.  
Sora: "End of the line, soccer boy!" Tai stepped in fear onto the road.  
Mimi: "It's the end of the line, gituar boy!" Matt did the same. The girls leisurely walked towards trapped prey, ready to stike the fatal blow! But before they do, they asked them 1 thing.

Sora: "_**ANY LAST WORDS?**_" Tai inhaled, then, to her surprise, dropped to his knees and begged for mercy!  
Tai: "Pretty please don't hurt me?"  
Sora: "Those are your last words?"  
Tai:" Ple-he-he-hease Sora, don't kill me! I'll-I'll make you dinner if it cheers you up! I-I'll even carry & tend to your tennis gear for a day! Uh, a week! I mean, a month! No, the rest of the year! I'll do anything, Sora! _**ANYTHING!**_" Sora sure didn't see that comin'! Sora: "Huh?"  
Tai: "Please Sora, I never wanted to hurt you! I love you too much! I'll love you forever!"  
_FINALLY_ he confesses his feelings to & for her, after she tried to kill him, but hey, she wasn't herself. Ironic. Wasn't expectin' that, were you? And it's not over yet!

Mimi holds the ax back, ready to fatally cut Matt down!  
Mimi: "_**ANY LAST WORDS, WOLF-BOY?**_" Like Tai, Matt dropped to his knees & begged for mercy.  
Matt: "Pretty please don't injure me?" Mimi sure didn't see that comin'!  
Mimi: "That's your final words?"  
Matt: "Please, Mimi! I'll treat you to your restaurant if it'll cheer you up! I'll even carry your shopping bags or play your favorite music to you whenever you tell me to, for a day! I mean, a week! Uh, a month! No wait, the rest of the year while you're here in Japan! I'll do anything, Mimi, _**ANYTHING!**_"  
Mimi: "Hmm?" Matt: "I would never wanna hurt you! I love you so much!"  
Sora: "Tai, I- I can't-"  
Mimi: "Matt, I just couldn't-" Suddenly, the Moodulators switched to Happiness, Anger, Sadness, & Jealousy, and the mood switch pattern repeated 4 times until they short-circuited & cracked! The girls are back to normal! The emotion confusion & the rampage are finally over! Took 'em long enough.

Sora: "Ohh..."  
Mimi: "Whoa..." Sora & Mimi noticed the tools of agony still in their hands, and tossed 'em aside (In Sora's case, after she turned it off)  
Sora & Mimi: "What was I doing with that? I could've hurt someone with that!"  
Tai & Matt: "Believe me, you were trying to." The girls didn't have a clue what they meant by that. Suddenly, a couple of lights shone on the road, and comin' at 'em. Tai & Matt saw that it's... a steamroller? Oh boy!  
Guy on steamroller: "Hey, you boys get off the road! We haven't finished pavin' it yet!" The boys looked down at the road and noticed that it's not solid yet! Panicked, they tried to get up & off the road, but they're stuck!  
Tai & Matt: "We can't! We're stuck! Stop the steamroller!" The driver tried to, but unforunately, the breaks are stuck!  
Guy on Steamroller: "It won't stop! The breaks won't budge!" Tai & Matt: "_**AAAHHHH!**_"

Didn't see this comin', did ya? Will the boys survive, or will they be crushed into pancakes? Find out in the final chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The girls panicked at what just occured. The boys held out their hands, which their respective girlfriends grabbed & tugged 'em by. Chompers poked his head outta Tai's pants pocket (At last) to see what's goin' on now, and he did NOT like what he saw: A steamroller 5 meters away & comin' closer! Terrified, he ran outta the pocket, along Tai's back, leapt off his shoulder & onto the road.  
Tai: "Chompers, go get help, fast!" The rodent got the message & sprinted out the way his human parnter came in search of help. Soon the group that pursued Sora spotted the albino rat, who led 'em to the unfinished road. The group that chased Mimi followed, albeit to the other side of the road.

The 2 groups were horrified by what they saw: The steamroller 2 meters away and closin' in fast! The girls pulled as hard as they can, but with no success. Kari, Agumon, & Biyomon grabbed Sora to help Tai, just as TK, Gabumon, & Palmon grabbed Mimi to save Matt. They yanked with their strength until... _YES_! The boys are off the road, alive & well, & just in the nick of time!

Tai & Matt remerbered the danger Sora & Mimi formerly posed, and minorly writhed in their presence.

Tai: "Still upset?" Sora held up the mood chip to his face.  
Sora: "So not the drama."  
Matt: "Still angry?" Mimi held the mood chip to his face.  
Mimi: "So no big." The guys are relieved that they're back to normal. Then Tai noticed his friends & family were starin' at him.  
Tai: "Why are you all staring at me?"  
Everyone starin' at him (except Sora): "What happened to your pants?" Tai's eyes opened wide at the question, looked down, looked back, then turned back to 'em with an annoyed look.  
Tai: "They've just become part of the road." They looked to the road to see... his pants are pressed onto the road! Now that's awkward! Least he's OK.

Well, once again, Tai lost his pants _AGAIN_, just like the other who knows how many times he lost 'em. But at least he's alive and Sora's back to herself. He then turned to Sora. Matt still has his drawers (pants), unlike Tai. Matt turned to Mimi.  
Tai: "So, I guess the crush & everything was all Moodulator, huh?"  
Sora: "Not everything. There's still fireworks."  
Tai: "You think so?"  
Matt: "So, everything you did was all moodulator, huh?"  
Mimi: "Well, maybe not everything. there's still the fireworks."  
Matt: "You really think so?" The girls pointed up to the sky, where the literal fireworks flashed in the night sky.

Then, when the boys turned back to their girlfriends pulled 'em back in a kiss (the emotional fireworks), not noticin' the others watchin' 'em in awe. When Tai & Sora broke their kiss, Tai asked for a 1 request.  
Tai: "Does anyone have a spare pair of pants?"  
Izzy: "Fortunately for you, I do." He pulled out what he needed and handed it to him. Tai got 'em on (Lucky for Tai, Izzy and the others always bring backup pants for him just in case). And so Tai & Sora walked off into the night, hand in hand, as did Matt & Mimi. TK walked back to & with Kari and Ken to & with Yolei. The others followed. And soon they all had the best dates they hoped for, especially Tai & Sora, and also Matt & Mimi.

**THE END**

Kinda makes ya wonder how the Takenouchi's & the the Tachikawa's will react when their respective daughters return with their respective boyfriends, doesn't it? Especially if & when they see & hear the news about their daughters wreckin' half the city. I wish Tai & Matt good luck explainin' the reason for their unusual behavior, and avoidin' their 1-way trips.

Overall, what do ya think?


End file.
